


Beautiful

by SomePiece



Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Chubby Reader, Comfort, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: The crew is on an island and is going to celebrate the first day of summer with a barbecue. You are very self-conscious about your body and don’t want to be seen in a bikini, wearing a baggy shirt instead. By accident though your boyfriend, Sanji, sees your body nevertheless...
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Female Character(s), Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/You
Kudos: 58





	Beautiful

For the hundredth, if not thousandth time this day you stared at your reflection in the mirror. But no matter how you struggled to check all possible angles and poses, you were far from content. You couldn’t blame it on the bikini you wore - it was perfect, you spent weeks on finding the ideal (with thrilled support of Nami and less thrilled support of her wallet) and made sure to choose one covering what should be covered and stressing what should be stressed. But on the other hand… Yes, a bikini was absolutely the one to blame. You didn’t like the way your body looked in it. Too exposed, too many flaws sticking out, too many intrusive gazes you could already feel on your skin.

You knew it was irrational. It was just a small and private barbeque the crew was organising on a wild beach on an inhabited island you docked by a few days earlier. There was only grilled food, Franky’s SUPER EXPERIMENTAL cocktails, volleyball match, maybe a water gun fight and definitely no one else present than your merry eleven. You trusted them with your whole life, they had seen you in your best and in your worst and you had never experienced more support than from them but… They could be pretty insensitive gremlins and the last thing you wanted was them making fun at your body right here, right now and right in front of your new boyfriend.

From the very first moment your and Sanji’s eyes had locked, there had been an intensive spark of interest and passion between the two of you. Crush at first sight? Yes, you sometimes thought of it this way. It was hard to explain otherwise. How else you could put into words all of those crazy emotions he had been eliciting from you and all those rapid changes he had caused? One by one, every and each outpost of your insecurity and self-doubt had been destroyed by this charming (and a little bit pervy) cook, to the point you two eventually started dating and even - tho very lately - actively sleeping with each other. There was still a lot of uncertainty within you, as well as actual fear he might stop finding you desirable or laugh at you, when he finally sees and touches you in some other circumstances than pitch black darkness of your shared cabin, with lingerie covering most of your body.

The bikini you had on yourself right now was much more revealing than said lingerie.

You let out a loud and anxious sigh and grabbed your favorite, baggy shirt. It wasn’t perfect, but at least your torso and booty were safe and hidden.

When you finally left the ship, the party was already rolling and you could swear half of your crewmates were more than tipsy. Alluring smell of barbeque almost made you forget about your doubts, but you still made sure to give Sanji a wide berth and headed towards the shadow of palm trees, where Robin, Jinbe and Zoro found shelter. Much to your surprise, it was the swordsman who paid attention to your unusual outfit, when you dropped between them to put sunscreen on exposed parts of your body, mostly the legs.

“You sure you won’t boil in that thing?” He nudged your clothed back with his bottle of sake. “It’s freaking hot today.”

You just shrugged and focused on rubbing lotion into your calves. Anything to not let your mind run free and thus get even more anxious. Air was filled with the delicious smell of grilled food, your crewmates’ cheers and laughs and the steady hum of a calm sea. Someone threw a ball at your direction, sand spilled on your freshly creamed skin.

“(Name)!” Luffy almost rammed into you, trying to snitch the ball before Usopp. “We lack one person in our team!”

And before you could say anything, you were dragged from safe and peaceful shadow towards water. Volleyball the crew played had roughly as much in common with standard volleyball as piracy had with integrity. You weren’t even sure if someone tries to pay attention to the net - well, they definitely weren’t paying attention to anyone’s safety. As soon as you entered the playfield, you became the target of body slamming, chaotic scramble and severe ball attacks that could knock you down, if you hadn’t dodged them. ****

“Be careful around her!” You could hear Sanji’s concern somewhere behind you. “She’s not one of you, you shitty monsters!”

As if someone could understand him in this maelstrom. Well, besides you - as soon as you heard your boyfriend’s voice, you involuntarily looked down to check if your shirt covers what you wanted… Just to get shot with a ball right over your right hip. Hard enough to knock you out of balance. Hissing in pain, you plopped down into water, followed by laughter.

“Sorry!” It was Franky who aimed at you, now trying to get you back on your wobbly legs. “You okay, gal?”

“Lemme see.” Now it was Nami, offhandedly lifting your shirt to check a bruise forming over your hip. You squicked in surprise, from the corner of your eye seeing Sanji heading your way as well. Circle of crewmates was closing around you, everyone trying to see your ‘battle wound’ and either scold Franky or help you with an injury. You froze, sudden anxiety paralyzing your limbs as your shirt was tugged back and forth to reveal your hip and finally teared by someone’s impatient hands.

“Just throw this thing away”, it was probably Luffy who eventually disrobed you and revealed your bikini to everyone’s eyes.

_Please, don’t look, don’t pay attention to it._

Sanji finally forced himself through the concerned crowd to take a good luck at the place you got hit, but his eyes followed the line of the lower part of your bikini and immediately sprung up, skimming along your exposed skin. His cheeks flushed slightly at the sight of your bra, but he quickly moved his eyes away, focusing them on your face. Gentleman, as he always tried to be.

But your anxious mind couldn’t think rationally at this moment. When you witnessed him turning his gaze away from your body… That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. You pushed him and the rest of the crowd away and ran towards the ship.

“(Name)?!” Sanji called you out, but you didn’t care. You wanted to disappear. You wanted to be anywhere but in front of him. Hidden in a closet, under the floor, wrapped, buried, closed. It didn’t matter. You wanted to be alone and not seen.

Women’s cabin was your instinctive shelter choice. You slammed the door behind and threw yourself on your bed, hiding your head under a pillow. If only you could cry… But no tears appeared, only empty grief, anxiety and embarrassment tearing your body and soul apart. Why now? Why in front of him? You just wanted a calm day…

“(Name).” You almost gasped, hearing Sanji’s voice right by the door. “(Name). It’s me. Open, please. I’m worried.”

You tried to answer him, but only a tearful squeal escaped your lips. Even more embarrassed, you buried your face deeper in the mattress.

“I’m coming in. Is that alright?” As you didn’t react, the door was soon opened and Sanji slipped in. You didn’t want to see him. But you didn’t want him to go. So you just laid where you were, trying to not pay attention to his steps on the wooden floor and mattress bending under his weight when he sat by your side. After a painful while of silence, one of his hands gently caressed your back, moving from the line of your hair down - but stopping on the appropriate line and moving up again. Tender, innocent gesture.

“(Name.)” Sanji’s voice was warm, solicitous and caring. “What’s wrong?” He waited patiently at your answer, but it wasn’t coming. There was nothing but a silence and his touch, warmed up by the sun and barbeque skin against yours. “I’ll leave, if you want me to. But tell me at least what happened. Are you hurt? Should I come back with Chopper?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know.” You half whined, half cried, but finally found courage to look at him. You almost forgot you were still in a bikini only, so your heart clenched and you tensed, looking for any sign of disgust on Sanji’s face. But there was only worry.

“I really can leave. If my presence makes you uncomfortable.”

“Stay. Please.”

So he did. Patiently waiting for you to open up, Sanji still caressed your back and shoulders, from time to time daring to skim his fingers along the softness of your cheeks. At first you froze at each of such gestures, but soon you found his touch comforting. And safe enough to let him touch you even more.

“I just-” It was difficult for you to speak, on the brink of panic and cry, but Sanji wasn’t hurrying you up nor forcing you to anything. He waited. “I’m just like _this_.”

“Like what? I don’t understand.”

“ _Like this!_ ” You jabbed your breasts, arms, tummy, thighs. “ _Like this, like this, like this._ I hate-” You gasped for air, fighting the urge to cry once again. Sanji wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into a tight hug, not letting you end the sentence.

“Don’t say it. Please.”

“Sanji…” You clenched to him like a hurt child, desperately grasping on his shirt. You couldn’t anymore, first tears fell on his collar, but his embrace didn’t loosen for any second. As you were crying into his chest, he was gently rocking you and humming one of your favorite melodies. Everything suddenly felt so safe. His arms, his scent of cologne and cigarettes, his warmth, his softness of chest hair you could feel under his shirt. ****

“I know what you were trying to say.” When you finally collected yourself and stopped sobbing, Sanji went back to the interrupted conversation. “I don’t understand why, but I know what bothers you. Look at me.” He gently held your chin and made you raise your head. “I don’t care what others might have said to you. I wish I could kick them to death for what they had done to you, but I don’t care for a single word they said. Those were all lies. You are so beautiful. So beautiful I can barely look at you without fainting. I still can’t believe such a goddess as you paid attention to me.”

“Sanji-”

“Beautiful.” He repeated and held your face in his hands. “So beautiful I want to cry. Because I’m the most happy man alive.”

“Beautiful.”

His kiss was so sweet and tender you could melt under the touch of his lips. Passion, promise, love, security - everything was poured into it as he held you close and gently, so gently, placed you on the bed and let his mouth wander lower.

“Beautiful.”

Your bra was moved out of way before his lips could even pass the line of your collarbones. Before continuing, he moved for a while to enjoy the view, his a bit impatient hands kneading your soft breasts and playing with your sensitive nipples. Your breath became faster and snatchy, your chest bouncing in a restless rhythm. ****

“Beautiful.”

And his lips were back, one of your nipples between them, kissed and licked and sucked with a devotion only Sanji could show. You mewled under his ministrations, heat pooling in your body more and more with every little movement of his skilled tongue.

“Beautiful.”

Inch after inch, butterfly kisses were flowing down your tummy, closer and closer to the line of your panties. He hooked fingers against strings of bikini, teasingly slowly untangled them and slipped the piece of clothing down your legs. Sanji placed a heated kiss on your ankle as he held your legs apart, enjoying the view beneath him. You froze in anxious anticipation, barely able to breathe properly.

“Beautiful.”

He dived between your thighs, the trail of kisses leading close and close to your core, impatiently throbbing for him to finally reach his goal. When his breath ghosted over your pussy, you fell flat on the bed and bent for him, entrusting your most intimate parts to his care. Sanji didn’t let you wait long, too eager to taste you, too impatient to hesitate, too gentle to tease you. He spread your folds and let himself enjoy the meal you offered. With a firm yet tender grip on your hips your boyfriend was making wonders with his tongue, time and again focusing on your clit, for seconds later to slip it into you. Eventually his lips settled over your sensitive nub, while one of his hands moved to caress the rest of your womanhood. With his tongue restlessly circling and licking your clit, two of his fingers pumped into you, crossing and bending to reach the special spot. You cried his name, time after time, bending and wriggling to get him closer, rubbing shamelessly against his lips and facial hair, wanting him, needing him, demanding him.

He gave you. Everything.

You came and saw white, when the power of orgasm hit you and knocked breath out of your lungs. “Sanji…” You mewled, too spent to say anything, too lost in pleasure gradually leaving your shaken body. Your boyfriend rose from his place between your legs and licked his fingers, coated in your juices.

“Beautiful. And sweet like honey.” He purred with pleasure, placing the last sloppy kiss between your breasts to finally rest by your side. His arms surrounded you and pulled you closer against his chest. “You know-” he eventually added, as you finally found your breath and engaged into cuddles. “-I will kiss you all over your body again, if you still feel bad about it.”

You chuckled and playfully nudged his chin, “Do I need to feel bad about my body to earn kisses?”

“Of course not. All I need is your wish, my queen.”

Needless to say, you both completely forgot about the barbecue, too occupied with passion for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
